


The Key to Pleasure

by fireladybuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Female reader insert, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Oral, Porn, Reader Insert, Restraints, Sex, Sex with a stranger, Shenanigans, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireladybuckley/pseuds/fireladybuckley
Summary: What if it wasn’t Athena and her guy friend that needed rescuing from handcuffs, but Buck and his girlfriend?  Who would he call to help them?
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Reader, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Reader, buck/eddie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	The Key to Pleasure

You whimper in excitement as Buck slips his hands over your sides, sliding your shirt up and over your head in one smooth motion. He gently pushes you up against the wall and leans forward to kiss you, and you wrap your arms around his middle as his chest presses into yours. Lost in the kiss, you barely notice as his hands free the clasps of your bra, and you gasp slightly into the kiss as you feel the cool air of his loft tickle your newly exposed skin.

He pulls you closer but you push him away slightly and break the kiss so you can get your hands under his shirt as well. He helps you pull it off, and you feel a wave of lust flow through you as your bare chest touches his, his warmth seeping into your front as he presses you back up against the wall and leans in, presses firm kisses up your neck until he reaches your pulse point where he slows, kissing and licking, making you groan with longing.

You fumble and manage to grab hold of his belt as he continues to suckle and nip at your neck, undoing the clasp and tugging on it. Buck responds by pulling away (much to your disappointment) and making quick work of his fly, easily dropping his pants and kicking them off. Your hands wander over his chest as, panting a little, he works on getting your own pants undone. Within seconds he’s managed it and you lift each leg as he bends and helps you step out of them.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he murmurs as he moves close to you again, pulling you against his chest and leaning down to kiss you. Your heart is racing and you laugh breathlessly as he begins to steer you towards the bed, still trying to kiss you as you move. You let out a little shriek as he scoops you up and laughs as he tosses you gently onto the bed. You’re momentarily encompassed by his fluffy duvet, but he pulls it aside and eagerly climbs up onto the bed with you as you position yourself on your back with your head on his pillow, looking up at him as he smiles down at you in that sexy way that sets your heart to racing once more.

“Put your arms above your head,” Buck requests, and you do as he asks, watching curiously as he leans over and retrieves something from the bedside drawer. Your mouth falls open slightly as he pulls a pair of faux-fur lined handcuffs, dangling them over you and grinning at your expression.

“So this is what you had in mind when you said you had something new planned for tonight?” you asked, trying to keep your voice even, but you could tell he knew you were both surprised and excited.

“Well yeah,” Buck replied, that devilish smile of his lighting up his face. “I thought this would be an exciting change. But if you don’t want to…” he trailed off, and you hastened to reply.

“No! I never said I didn’t want to,” you say quickly, and Buck’s eyes shine with amusement. You laugh a little nervously as he takes one of your wrists and guides it over your head, gently clicking one of the cuffs around your wrist, and then pulling until the chain loops around one rung of the bedframe. 

Feeling suddenly mischievous as Buck reaches for your other wrist you quickly grab his, reaching over and clipping his wrist into the cuff instead, clicking it into place. You look up at him eagerly, expecting him to look shocked or excited, but instead your grin fades as he looks somewhat freaked out.

“What?” You ask, responding to his sudden change in demeanor.

“Why did you do that?!” He asked incredulously, looking around a little frantically.

“I… I don’t know!” you flounder for words. “I thought it would be sexy! I thought you’d be into it!”

“Well, I am,” he says, shaking his head, “but I didn’t expect to be caught up in them too…”

“Okay…?” you ask, still confused as to why he seems suddenly worried. “Why are you—”

“The key is over there,” Buck says with a sigh and a rueful grin, pointing towards his dresser, which is a good ten feet away and far too distant for them to reach.

“…. _Oh_.” You groan as the situation sinks in, feeling your cheeks heat up as Buck laughs a little, reaching out to stroke your cheek.

“It’s okay. Usually I like it when you turn the tables on me,” he tells you reassuringly, winking at you. You feel your heart flicker and smile sheepishly as Buck stretches his free arm towards the bedside table. Your heart stops flickering and suddenly clenches as you realize he’s got his phone in hand.

“Wait!” You gasp as he swipes the screen and you see his contact list appear. You’re starting to realize the only way out of this might be to have someone rescue you, and you are already dreading it. “Who are you calling?”

“I dunno. Hen? Eddie is closest though, Hen’s gotta drive a good 15 minutes longer than him.”

“Eddie?” you groan, pulling a pillow over your face. You haven’t met Eddie but you know he’s a good friend of Buck’s and the thought of being caught in a position like this by him is already killing you with embarrassment. You were starting to wonder if you should suggest Maddie, when Buck seemed to read your mind.

“Well I’m _not_ calling Maddie,” Buck says emphatically, as you let out a pretend cry; you’d much rather have Maddie come and help as she’s your close friend and you know she’d be discrete, but you understand why Buck would not want his sister walking in on you.

“Fine, Eddie…” you groan from under the pillow, not wanting to see the look on Buck’s face (though you assume he’s smiling). From the muffled darkness under the pillow, you hear Buck speak quickly to Eddie, telling him the two of you need his help and to come as quickly as possible.

“Good news,” Buck says a moment later, pulling the pillow away from your face so he can see you. “Eddie was just finishing an errand nearby. He should be here in maybe five, ten minutes.”

“Great,” you mutter, covering your face with your free hand.

“We can hang tight for a few minutes, right?” Buck asks, flashing his winning smile at you. You roll your eyes, knowing that he knows you’re a sucker for his grin, and you sigh, resigned.

The time passes surprisingly quickly; you sit up in bed and pull the duvet over your legs and up to your chest, only your shoulders and part of your bare back exposed. The two of you chat for a few minutes until a sudden thump and metallic noise at the door tell you that Eddie is there, opening up the door with his spare key.

“Up here,” Buck calls, as Eddie enters the apartment and you hear the door close behind him. You unconsciously tighten your grip on the duvet around your chest as you hear footsteps coming nearer, until they’re so close you know that he’s almost reached the top of the stairs.

“What the…” you hear Eddie’s voice as his footsteps slow to a stop and know he must be surveying the situation. He lets out a bark of laughter as he clearly realizes what’s happening and you feel your cheeks heating up fast, determinedly keeping your head down, staring at the duvet over your knees.

“This is what you called me here for?!” Eddie’s voice is highly amused, and you can practically feel his eyes boring into you as Buck stammers wordlessly for a moment.

“Yeah yeah,” Buck grouses as Eddie continues to laugh, shoving his friend. “Look, the key is over there, on the dresser.”

Still chuckling, Eddie moves over to the dresser and grabs the key, then walks back towards you. You’re still looking determinedly away when Eddie’s laughter suddenly turns to a yelp and you look up to see him stumble, having tripped over Buck’s discard jeans. You watch in horror as, as if in slow motion, the key flies from Eddie’s hand. You hear it clatter to the floor and slide, and suddenly Buck yells.

“NO!”

“What??” You ask in alarm, looking up and seeing Buck’s horrified face.

“The key… fell into the central air grate.”

“…. It _what_?” you ask, aghast, as Eddie straightens up, looking a little sheepish.

“Uh, it’ll be fine,” he says, running a hand through his hair. “Buck, you’ve got a toolkit somewhere, right?”

“Downstairs,” Buck replies, “under the kitchen counter. Are you going to cut us free?”

“Yep,” Eddie replies. You stare at him, unable to look away now that a second disaster has occurred. Eddie smiles and winks at you before hurrying off downstairs, and you feel like you’ve been punched in the gut. He’s extremely attractive, and despite your predicament, you can feel yourself becoming a little hot around the collar again. Apparently humiliation is something of an aphrodisiac to you, at least in this particular situation.

Eddie returns quickly and Buck moves out of the way as much as he can in his position. Eddie kneels one leg on the bed beside you and it takes most of your willpower to lean away from him. You immediately notice that he smells wonderful, whatever cologne he’s wearing suiting him perfectly. There’s a sudden snapping noise that makes you jump, and then your arm is free again. You withdraw it, looking down at your wrist and seeing the cuff still attached, part of the chain dangling off of it.

“Thank you,” you say, looking up at Eddie, unable to banish all of the lust from your voice as you gaze up at him. Eddie pauses, clearly noting your tone and looking down at you with a small, slightly confused smile on his face. 

“It’s no problem,” he says, still looking at you in an interested way, and your heart skips several beats as something flickers in his eyes while he looks at you. You take it as a sign that he’s understanding what you’re hinting at so you bite your lip suggestively, and his eyebrows immediately raise in what seems to be surprise, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

As Eddie stands, he trails a hand slowly up the side of your bare back, making you gasp involuntarily. You try to stifle the sound but you know both of them heard you, and Buck’s head appears from behind Eddie, his brow furrowed slightly. Goosebumps rise on your arms as Eddie smiles, looking over at Buck, who seems confused.

“I may be wrong, but I’m usually right about this kind of thing…” Eddie says, standing to his full height and looking from you to Buck. His eyes focus on you again, and you give him a flirtatious smile. 

“What?” Buck asks, frowning as he looks from you to Eddie and back again, clearly not getting it.

“You want me to stay, don’t you?” Eddie asks, his gaze directly on yours. You are unable to look away, and you open your mouth to speak just as Buck responds.

“No!”

“Yes.”

“See, she—wait, did you say yes?” Buck does a double take, staring at you as you bite your lip again, this time a bit nervously. You have long suspected that Buck has a bit of a thing for his best friend, and you hope that Buck will be willing to try this out, but you aren’t entirely sure how he will feel about it.

“Yes,” you repeat, tearing your eyes from Eddie’s and meeting Buck’s. “Yes I did.”

Buck looks somewhat stunned and seems to reel from the information for a moment, looking back and forth from you to Eddie. Eddie turns to face Buck and the two stare at each other seemingly having a silent conversation.

“I’m down if you are,” Eddie says after a few moments of silence, and though his back is to you, you can hear a grin in his voice. Buck seems to struggle for words, but after a moment, you can see him coming around to the idea.

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but… sure,” Buck says, shaking his head and smiling a bit incredulously. “This what you want, Y/N?”

You can feel yourself getting aroused so fast as the idea of what is about to happen that you can barely speak. Instead, you nod, reaching out for Eddie’s hand. Eddie turns and slips his hand into yours, and you take a deep breath. This is the scariest moment for you; exposing yourself to this perfect stranger, gorgeous and a good friend of Buck’s though he is, is terrifying. But he gives you a reassuring smile and tightens his grip on your hand, clearly guessing what you’re about to do. Steeling yourself and earning a reassuring smile from Buck as well, you slowly turn and slide out from under the blanket, standing up between them. You are completely naked except for your underwear and feel very exposed as Eddie lets his gaze slip up and down your form, suddenly feeling very self conscious. You avert your eyes as insecurity momentarily overtakes you, but before you can think about it much, Eddie has gently cupped your chin in his hand and turned your face upwards to look at him.

“You are stunning,” he tells you, moving his hand from your chin over your cheek, then let his fingers trail down your neck until his hand reaches your shoulder, making you shiver. You reach up, take his hand and guide it lower, directing him to settle it on your bare waist. He spreads his fingers over your skin and as you move towards him he slips his arms around you as he leans down to kiss you.

You inhale sharply into the kiss; he is an excellent kisser, but quite different than Buck. His movements are a bit firmer and you can feel the rough tickle of his stubble against your skin. Your tongue clashes with his as you kiss feverishly for a few moments before breaking the embrace and reaching for the hem of his shirt. He’s taller than you and helps you pull the shirt over his head as you tentatively let your hands come to rest on his pecs, feeling excitement shoot through you as it sinks in you’re about to be intimate with a man you just met in addition to your own boyfriend. 

Eddie pulls you closer again and you press yourself against him as he leans down, threading a hand into your hair and catching your lips with his again. As you kiss deeply, you feel Buck move behind you and feel his chest brush against your back. You gasp as his arms wrap around you from behind and his hands slip over your breasts, stroking the soft skin and then gently teasing at your nipples, only egging you on to kiss Eddie harder. One of Buck’s hands slips down your side and over your stomach as you feel him lean closer and kiss your neck, and you feel yourself leaning back against him as his hand slips lower. A moment later Buck slides his fingers over the front of your panties and presses with a flat hand over your clit, sending shocks of pleasure through you and making you gasp and then moan into your embrace with Eddie, who lets out a breathless laugh and pulls away to let you breathe.

You can feel Buck’s cock pressing against your ass from behind and you slowly turn away from Eddie to face him, slipping your hands down and stroking Buck through his boxers. He lets out a groan of pleasure and roughly pulls you closer, gripping your ass with one hand, the other around your back. Smiling at the noise he made, you slip your hand into his boxers and slide your fingers around his cock, stroking the length of it as it quickly begins to harden. You pull at his boxers with your free hand, not really getting anywhere until Eddie leans around and helps you, together pulling his boxers free. You wrap your hand properly around Buck’s cock and begin to stroke it in earnest as he moans and fists a hand in your hair, pulling your face to his and kissing you passionately.

Apparently taking his cues from Buck, Eddie steps up behind you and slips his hands around to your front, slowly sliding them down your sides and around to your stomach, then up your chest to your breasts. He pauses just under them, as though waiting for permission, and you break away from Buck’s fervent kissing just long enough to use your free hand to pull one of Eddie’s hands up to settle on your breast. Clearly taking it as the permission it is, Eddie slips both of his hands over your breasts as you return to Buck’s embrace, still stroking his cock with your other hand.

You gasp sharply into the kiss as Eddie teases your nipples, gently pinching them and rolling them between his fingers and thumbs, sending shocks straight to the pleasure centre of your brain. You moan as he continues, getting wetter by the second as Buck also moans, pressing his pelvis closer to you as you stroke him faster. Buck breaks away from kiss to gasp for breath, and you let out a soft laugh at the look on his face. You swirl your fingers over the tip of his cock and he groans, gripping your ass for balance. Eddie’s fingers roll your nipples a few more times, making you whimper, before his hands start to wander lower, amping up your arousal even more than you expected. He is moving too slow for your liking and so you use your free hand to guide his again, moving it down your front towards your pantyline. 

Quickly taking over, Eddie slips his hand into the front of your panties and you let out a throaty gasp as his fingers find your clit. Your knees wobble a bit as he begins to stroke it, sending electricity through your body, but there’s no chance of you falling over, sandwiched between the two of them as you are. Eddie seems to decide that your underwear is dulling his performance as he stops stroking your clit for a moment and you feel your panties sliding down your legs. Clumsily you kick them away once they reach your ankles, then gasp again as Eddie’s hand wraps around you once more, fingers quickly finding your clit and resuming the stroking.

You are turned on like you’d never been before and you know it will not take Eddie very long to take you to the brink of orgasm. Buck, too, is getting very close, groaning and fisting his hand in your hair as you stand taller to kiss at his neck, his chest pressed close to yours as you lovingly stroke him off.

Amazingly, you and Buck reach climax at the same time; he gasps at the same moment that Eddie’s expert fingers have you nearly crying with pleasure, and then suddenly you’re over the edge. You cry out as the orgasm overtakes you, your legs shaking as both of their bodies support you, barely able to remember to continue stroking Buck, who is also riding the high of his climax. You can feel his cum splashing onto your stomach but barely notice as Eddie continues to roll your clit between his fingers, your orgasm taking you over as you clutch Buck desperately with your free hand, fingers digging into his back to keep yourself steady.

Finally the moment is over and you stand there feeling weak-kneed and shaky, Buck’s orgasm slowly dripping down your skin, panting as you attempt to catch your breath. Buck too is breathless, and you lean heavily against his chest for a moment as you both breathe heavily, his arms around you. You slowly turn to look at Eddie, who had slipped his hand away from your clit as you finished your climax and is now standing there, looking pleased with himself. You notice that he’s still wearing his boxers and reach out to pull them off, all shyness gone after his skilled fingers had given you such an intense orgasm.

As you bend to pull his boxers down, you are greeted at eye-level with his already hard cock and smile as you stand, slowly trailing a hand up his leg. Eddie tenses slightly in anticipation as your hand slips over his hip and towards his cock, and he gives a small but sharp inhale as your fingers settle around his length. Deciding that you don’t want to just give him a hand job too, you look over at Buck, who is watching with interest.

“Can you get a condom?” you ask him, noticing your voice is particularly husky with lust. Immediately responding to your request, Buck grabs several from his nightstand and tosses you one. You unwrap and look up at Eddie as you slip it over his cock, stroking him gently at the same time, making his eyes close with pleasure. You’re about to ask him what position he likes best when he grabs your arms and pulls you down onto the bed with him, making you shriek and laugh at the surprise of it, landing on top of him as he flops down onto his back. 

“Help us out, Buck?” Eddie asks, as you go with the flow and settle yourself over his hips, facing him. Buck moves down to Eddie’s legs and after a moment of hesitation, takes Eddie’s cock in hand. You feel Buck’s fingers near your core and help him guide Eddie’s cock until you feel it right at your entrance. Eddie doesn’t thrust upwards and you understand that he’s waiting for you to make the first move. Steeling yourself, you take a breath and press your body down over him, feeling his cock enter and quickly fill your core, making you groan with the pleasurable stretch. Eddie’s hands quickly reach up to support your hips as you lean forward over him, your hands on the mattress on either side of him. You begin to move, grinding your body up against him as though you’re dirty dancing with him, feeling your eyes roll back into your head a little as his cock brushes your g-spot. Eddie lets out a groan as you press down fully on him every few thrusts, his cock filling you completely. You continue in this way for a few moments, Eddie’s grip on your hips encouraging you to move around, both of you moaning or gasping every so often. Your arms are starting to get tired, however, and you decide to lean back instead, carefully maneuvering until you can lean back with him still inside you, gripping his legs with your hands for balance. The chain from the cuff still around your wrist that you’d nearly forgotten about rattles a bit as you move, draping over the side of Eddie’s leg.

You see Buck standing over the two of you, watching, his cock nearly hard again as he clearly finds what he’s seeing extremely hot. You gasp throatily as the change in position causes Eddie’s cock to hit your g-spot much more easily and you eagerly grind your core against him, your head turned towards the ceiling, hair flipped back behind you, breasts exposed to the cool air of the apartment.

Buck is still hovering, and you are about to suggest he touch your clit or your breasts when Eddie speaks first.

“Come here, Buck,” Eddie says, in such a perfect commanding voice that Buck appears to obey without hesitation. You watch, still moving Eddie’s cock inside you, as Eddie reaches up with one hand and takes Buck’s cock in it, stroking him and encouraging his quickly growing erection. You watch Buck’s face as it goes from slight hesitation to pleasure, and grin as he seems to quickly accept his best friend’s touch. To your surprised pleasure, Eddie sits up and props himself on an elbow, pulls Buck closer, and takes Buck’s cock into his mouth. Buck lets out a loud groan as Eddie alternates between sucking and licking Buck’s tip, giving you a wonderful show as you continue to grind on him. Buck’s very clear pleasure is joyful to watch, one of his hands gripping the bed frame for balance, the other tentatively slipping into and then gripping Eddie’s hair as the pleasure gets more intense.

Spurred on by the scene before you, you carefully remove one hand from Eddie’s legs and stroke your own clit, gasping from the sensitivity of the little nub. Between the sensation of your fingers and the movement of Eddie’s cock inside you, within seconds you are at the edge of climax. Eddie removes Buck’s cock from his mouth for a moment to groan as you increase your movements, grinding and sliding over his cock with more fervor, making both of you groan and tense. Within seconds your orgasm hits you and you hand clenches in a death grip on Eddie’s leg to keep you stable as you struggle to remember to continue stroking your own clit as well as continuing to move on Eddie’s cock. You hear Eddie grunt and then let out a small yell of pleasure and feel his cock twitch inside of you, clearly hitting climax himself. Things are a blur for a moment as pleasure all but blinds you, breathing shakily as your orgasm slowly fades. You quickly grab onto Eddie’s other leg again to stabilize yourself as your body feels numb and wobbly, feeling Eddie slow and then stop the movement of his pelvis as he too comes down. After a moment you slowly back up and slip his cock out of you, getting off of him and crawling up the bed towards his side as Eddie takes Buck back into his mouth and begins to suck again. 

You lie down at Eddie’s side and snuggle up against him as you watch him pleasuring Buck, who looks like he’s in utter ecstasy. You absently trace your finger over Eddie’s chest as Buck groans, and Eddie grunts as Buck tightens his grip on Eddie’s hair. Within a moment, Buck lets out a choked gasp and you watch as his cock begins to twitch. Eddie stops sucking and quickly switches to his hand, expertly egging Buck on, stroking him much in the same way you had. Within seconds Buck hit his climax and you feel a bit of his cum hit you as well as it splashes onto Eddie’s chest and stomach.

Eddie releases Buck with a bit of a laugh as Buck sinks down immediately to sit on the bed next to Eddie, his legs refusing to support him after two standing orgasms. You reach out to take Buck’s hand, and smile as he squeezes it, unable to speak for a moment as he catches his breath. The three of you sit in silence for a moment as everyone catches their breath, and then Eddie breaks the silence with a grin.

“So, that was awesome,” he says conversationally, and you and Buck both laugh in clear agreement. You slowly push yourself into a sitting position, shivering a little. Now that the heat of the moment has passed, you’re feeling chilled and ready for a hot shower. 

Suddenly remembering that you still have a broken handcuff on one wrist, you raise that hand above Eddie’s chest.

“How do we get these off?” you ask, slowly sitting up as Eddie does the same. 

“Oh! There were some small bolt cutters in the toolbox, I’m sure those would work.” Eddie gets up off the bed and goes over to the toolbox. There’s some clanking noises as he rifles through it, and then he returns with the tool. You reach out your arm trustingly, though you eye the cutters with a bit of nervousness; they look like they’d hurt really bad if your skin got pinched, but you trust that both Buck and Eddie know how to operate them, considering they regularly have to cut and maneuver people out of much stranger and more difficult positions. Eddie brings the blades together over the thinnest part of the cuff, and with a loud clipping noise the metal is cut. You happily pull the cuff off your arm as Buck holds his wrist out and Eddie repeats the movement, freeing you both. 

“Come on,” Buck says, reaching out a hand to you. You giggle as he scoops you off the bed and sets you on your feet, leading both you and Eddie to the bathroom. Buck starts the shower and the three of you step into the wonderfully warm deluge. Buck’s bathroom comes with a double showerhead enclosure, so the water feels like it is pouring down from every direction. 

As all of you begin to rinse off, Buck stops and looks over at Eddie, who has just run his fingers through his now wet hair and looks adorably confused as Buck stares at him.

“What?” Eddie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You only got off once,” Buck says, and you look up at Eddie, realizing it was true; but you and Buck had gotten off twice.

“That’s okay,” Eddie laughs. “It was a hell of a once,” he says, grinning at you, making you laugh and bite your lip a little.

“Still,” you say, slipping your arms around Eddie’s middle, letting your hands slip down over his bare ass. “That’s not fair to you.”

Before Eddie can say anything else, you slip your hands back around to his front and curl your fingers around his cock, which you can feel already starting to harden under your touch. Smiling up at him, you carefully lower yourself to your knees in front of him. Buck stands directly behind you, blocking most of the water from pouring over your head, and Eddie shifts until he’s in the same position on the other side so you’re not drowning as you pleasure him. 

Once his cock is halfway hard you take him into your mouth, immediately prompting a groan of pleasure from him. Spurred on by the noise, you suckle and lick him eagerly, feeling him quickly harden all the way from your ministrations. After a few moments he fists a hand in your wet hair, guiding your head and occasionally thrusting into your mouth a bit, clearly unable to help himself. You don’t mind, though, and adjust to his movements, doing your best to bring him the most pleasure, gripping his thighs to stay stable on the slippery shower floor.

After a few moments you feel both of them shift, their chests getting closer over your head. As Eddie turns to the side a bit, you suddenly feel water hitting your face a lot more, and a minute later Buck must have moved as well, because suddenly you’re being deluged with water. You pull Eddie’s cock out of your mouth and splutter as the water pours over your head, flattening your hair and running down your face. You lean out of the spray and wipe your eyes, looking upwards to see what the hell was happening.

To your surprise, Buck and Eddie are locked in a fierce embrace, kissing passionately as the water spills around their sides as they accommodate your space between them in order to kiss. As hot as it is to see, you are feeling like a drowned rat down here and loudly clear your throat.

“Guys? Kinda hard to breathe down here,” you call up to them, your point instantly proven as Buck shifts slightly and you get another face full of water. You practically hear an audible popping sound as they separate and look down at you.

“Oh! Sorry!” Buck says sheepishly, immediately moving back into position so he’s blocking the water, Eddie laughing and doing the same.

“Thank you,” you say, shaking your head and laughing as you push your sopping hair out of your face and turn back to Eddie, taking him into your mouth once more. Eddie moans and fists his hand in your hair again, and you feel his movements getting a bit more frantic as he nears climax. A final firm suck on the tip of his cock sends him over the edge, and you switch to your hand as he begins to twitch, groaning hard as he begins to orgasm. You continue to stroke him as his cum splashes onto your chest and over your breasts, some of it slipping down your already-wet skin. Buck helps you stand as Eddie’s eyes flicker open again, looking pleased and contented.

“There, now we’re all even,” you say teasingly, as Buck grabs a cloth and begins to pour shower gel onto it. Eddie grins and dips his head, briefly kissing you, making your heart flutter. Buck begins to wash you, and you are in heaven as they take turns gently running the soapy cloth over your skin, washing away the sweat and results of their orgasms. You grab another cloth and help them wash each other as well, basking in the warmth of the water and the gentle touch of both of these gorgeous men.

Afterwards, you go out into the bedroom area and pull on a pair of Buck’s boxers and an old tshirt, shaking your hair out to let it dry naturally and finger-combing it as you watch Buck and Eddie. Buck tosses a fresh pair of boxers to Eddie so he doesn’t have to put his old dirty ones on his clean body, and you move over to the bed and crawl in as they finish. 

Buck sits down on the bed beside you and you reach out to him, throwing an arm behind him and snuggling up against his side, wanting to spoon and sleep. Buck’s arm automatically comes down to rest around your shoulders as Eddie starts to look for his clothes.

“Why don’t you stay the night?” You ask Eddie, your voice now heavy with sleepiness, wanting nothing more than to curl up in both of their embraces and sleep. 

“Eddie has a kid,” Buck tells you.

“Oh,” you say, disappointed, understanding that it means Eddie would have to leave.

“Actually,” Eddie says, picking up his pants but not putting them back on. “Christopher is at a sleepover tonight, so I don’t have to be home until morning.”

“Well, that’s convenient,” Buck says with a laugh. “Stay if you want to, then.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Eddie replies after a moment, draping his pants over the stair railing. He walks around to the other side of the bed as Buck lies down beside you, turning towards you and giving you a gentle kiss on the lips and then the forehead. 

Eddie gets into bed behind you and you feel yourself tipping towards him as he shuffles closer. You snuggle up against Buck’s front as he lies down on his back, resting your head on his pec as you feel Eddie settle in behind you. Eddie’s arm slides over your side and you give a small sigh of contentment as he settles in and you feel warm and happy, snuggled from both sides. As embarrassing as it had been, you are now supremely glad you’d spontaneously decided to lock Buck into the handcuffs with you, and as you drift off to sleep you can’t help but wonder when the three of you can meet like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! It would make my day if you would leave me a comment if you loved the fic! <3


End file.
